1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to neuropeptide therapy of recent-onset Type 1 diabetes (T1D).
2. Related Art
Current methods of treatment and management of Type 1 Diabetes (T1D) include insulin replacement therapy, pancreas transplantation and islet cell transplantation. Insulin replacement therapy is a challenging and uncomfortable lifelong process plagued by side effects and it does not cure T1D. The clinical challenge is the necessity to adjust insulin release with control of minute-to-minute changing needs. Insulin replacement therapy as practiced saves lives, but cannot prevent chronic succession of hypo- and hyperglycemic events that ultimately degrade micro- and macrovascular functionalities with broadly progressive tissue damage and neuropathy.